As businesses worldwide become more reliant on the Internet for digital communications and transactions, the ever-increasing presence and sophistication of cybercrime requires new strategies to distinguish trusted customers from cybercriminals. Identity fraud presents difficult challenges for businesses and/or customers who unknowingly open accounts, allow transactions, etc., based on synthetic, stolen, or manipulated identity information. Technically well-informed fraud perpetrators continue to develop sophisticated deception schemes to target online transaction and authentication systems that were once thought to be secure. Identifying threats of online fraud in time to prevent cybercrimes presents significant challenges that may be addressed by implementations of the disclosed technology.